


Missing Something

by everythingmurky



Category: Broadchurch
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 07:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10692126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everythingmurky/pseuds/everythingmurky
Summary: Ellie says something and can't understand Hardy's reaction to it.





	Missing Something

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was an exercise to see if I could, actually, write Ellie. I guess I can't, between this and my Human Nature AU, so... I don't think I'll get any other fic done today, since all I can think is I don't know the characters as well as I thought I did.

* * *

She took a deep breath and said to her boss, “You're terrible.”

He gave her a look, and she tried to decipher it, whether he was just his typical grouchy self or if maybe in there he held a bit of pride or amusement. Sometimes with Hardy it was difficult to tell. If he was in one of his rare good moods, he was probably amused, but she wasn't sure until his lips did a bit of a curve.

Definitely amused, then.

“It's not funny.”

His look suggested that he found her reaction to his amusement even more amusing than the rest of it. “Of course not, Miller.”

She shook her head. “It really isn't.”

He just continued to smile, reaching for his tea.


End file.
